


That's why I can't

by legolastariel



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Extended Scene, M/M, missing lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legolastariel/pseuds/legolastariel
Summary: This is based on episode 7x3 "The Cell"I felt, after Daryl told Dwight "I get why you did it", Dwight was about to say something more before he left, yet didn't. He should have.So I extended this scene a little. And in case there are any doubts who the someone is Daryl is thinking of - why, Rick of course. That was hard to guess, huh? :-) Hope you like it and thanks to twdobsessive for taking the time to read two different versions of this up front and giving advice, which one to post. Or rather, whether to post this at all or rather burn it. LoL





	

** That’s why I can’t **

 

Dwight pushed Daryl back into the cell and watched the older man lower himself into the corner, looking at him silently.

         “You’re gonna wind up in that room or hanging on the fence”, Dwight yelled, his inflection frustrated rather than angry. How could anybody be so dumb?  So stubborn?  So goddamn … _strong_?  
Secretly he admired Daryl. There had been several occassions in the past he could have easily killed the archer, but he didn’t. Simply because he didn’t mean to, didn’t have a reason to. And he remembered what Daryl had done for him, for Sherry and Tina. He wouldn’t forget that he owed him.  
Dwight worked for Negan, followed him, carried out orders because he _had_ to, not because he liked it. He did all this for Sherry. There was no other way.

Just when he meant to close the door, Daryl said softly:

         “I get why you did it. Why you took it. – You were thinking of someone else.”

For a moment they just looked at each other, then Daryl added: “That’s why I can’t.”

Despite himself Dwight’s heart skipped a beat. He didn’t want to care for this man, but this just now touched something deep down inside of him. The part of him, that still felt, was still human – and free.   
Him and Daryl, they weren’t so unlike. There was someone in their life, they would do _anything_ for. Whether that meant giving in or exactly the opposite.

         “Is that someone worth dying for?” Dwight asked. 

For another long moment Daryl’s eyes bored into his.

         “Yeah. Yeah, he is.”

Dwight gave a barely visible nod.

         “Then he’s worth _living_ for, too. And he would want you to. Try to keep that in mind next time Negan asks you that question.”

That said he closed the door gently behind himself and took a deep breath, leaning with his back against the cold concrete wall. Who was he trying to fool? He wasn’t happy and this life here, was it really better than being dead?   
Yes, he admired Daryl. The archer still knew what he was fighting for, still had a reason to go on. 

         _Break him._

Those had been Negan’s orders. Just when Dwight reached out to turn that unnerving music back on, he hesitated and a smile spread over his face. He pulled his hand back and cast a look to the cell door. 

Daryl would win. Either way.   
Adjusting to circumstances, Dwight had sold his soul and now went that step further than necessary, taking what he earned. He took that one step too far.  
Daryl’s loyality, his heart, his thoughts, his _everything_ would always belong to that one special someone. He would always be Daryl. Negan could never own him.   
Whether Daryl was going to die or to live for the someone he was thinking of, he would do _anything_ just for him, never for Negan. Never. So despite being locked into this cell, Daryl was free. He always would be. 

Why not give the man a few hours of sleep? It wouldn’t make a difference. Maybe he was lucky and his dreams would even take him home. To him. He deserved it. 

With a deep sigh and slumped shoulders Dwight slowly walked down the corridor.   
         “Easy street my ass.” 


End file.
